Current Service Assurance systems detect network issues and anomalies. However, such systems impact on customers and businesses is limited. That complicates prioritization of follow-up actions, and impacts operational efficiency, service quality, and overall customer experience. This task is especially complex in mobile networks, where there is no permanent connection of customer devices to access network equipment (e.g. RAN, UTRAN, E-UTRAN, etc.), and cell/sector outage does not necessarily mean a customer's service is impacted because this customer may be served by a neighbor cell/hot spot with no or minimal service disruption.
Currently, the customer impact is calculated manually and is based on a simple comparison of the current traffic within the cell/sector with the expected cell/sector. This is normally performed without real visibility on the impact to the customer and business and leads to overestimation or underestimation of real customer and business impacts.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.